Celestial Pets
The Celestial Pets are 4 pets, all based off the Celestial Tower themes (Solar, Stardust, Nebula, Vortex). They attack in ways similarly to the respective Celestial Tower enemies, and also have a lot of resemblance to them (except for the Head Latcher, which shoots lasers and looks different from any enemy from the Nebula Pillar). They are all based off of Terraria's 4 main classes, in the same way the pillars are. The summoning items are dropped rarely by the pillar its for, and extremely rarely by the respective enemy the pet is based of, except for the Nebula Brain which is extremely rarely dropped from two different enemies. Lil Corite The Lil Corite is the Solar Pillar, melee-themed pet. It is a smaller version of a Corite. It attacks by ramming into enemies, and occasionally fires a mini Solar Flare projectile that seeks enemies and hits them, with a small chance to miss. It moves similarly to a Corite, except it moves everywhere. It is summoned using the Solar Staff, which is rarely dropped by the Solar Pillar at its death along with the fragments, and extremely rarely by Corites. Damage: 50 Head Latcher The Head Latcher is the Nebula Pillar, mage-themed pet. It is unique out of the 4 Celestial Pets as it is not completely based off of an enemy. It latches on to the head of the enemy. It has a slightly different animation when the enemy is bigger than the Head Latcher can fit horizontally, but it does nothing different to if the enemy actually fits. It fires a laser that fades away after 10 tiles. This laser goes through blocks. It moves by teleporting around the player, each time in the opposite direction when there is no enemy. It teleports above the enemy it targets and then latches on their head. Once the target is dead or once the cooldown starts, it teleports back to the player. It is summoned using the Nebula Brain, which is rarely dropped by the Nebula Pillar at its death along with the fragments, and extremely rarely by Brain Sucklers and Nebula Floaters. Damage (head latch attack): 30 (per second) (lasts for 3 seconds, then does laser attack) Damage (laser): 55 Nano Star Cell The Nano Star Cell is the Stardust Pillar, summoner-themed pet. It is a smaller version of a Star Cell. It attacks by circling an enemy, then moving in a zig zag pattern around it, dealing some damage. It also sometimes multiplies into even smaller Star Cells, which all target different enemies except for when there's only one enemy, or just not enough enemies for all Star Cells to target. They convert back into one bigger one after some time, but only when they aren't attacking. It is summoned using the Shining Star, which is rarely dropped by the Stardust Pillar at its death along with the fragments, and extremely rarely by Star Cells (not from the small ones, however). Damage: 40 Baby Alien Hornet The Baby Alien Hornet is the Vortex Pillar, ranger-themed pet. It is a smaller version of an Alien Hornet. It attacks by firing alien stinger projectiles. It also rams into enemies to 'sting' them, dealing some damage. This pet is much more useful above ground or in underground open spaces as none of its'projectiles or the pet itself can move through blocks. It can teleport, however, into open spaces. It also teleports to the player if it is trapped in a small closed in area and the player is moving away. It is summoned using the Alien Stinger, which is rarely dropped by the Vortex Pillar at its death along with the fragments, and extremely rarely by Alien Hornets and Alien Queens. Damage (stinger): 39 Damage (sting): 25 Category:Summoning Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Items Category:Items Category:Hard Mode Summoning Weapons Category:Hard Mode Weapons Category:Pets Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Drops Category:Drops